


缘分 (destiny)

by vegetablebirb



Category: QCYN3, 华滢月下, 青春有你3
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetablebirb/pseuds/vegetablebirb
Summary: Chang Huasen said they had actually met before...
Relationships: Chang Huasen | Watson/Sun Yinghao | Kachine, 华滢月下 - Relationship, 常华森/孙滢皓
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	缘分 (destiny)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Sun Yinghao and Chang Huasen's letter reading](https://www.iqiyi.com/v_hv3il51wm8.html) segment for the 1+1 grouping
> 
> (Note: the Taobao locker referred to in the story is basically one of those Amazon hub lockers)

“We actually knew each other from before,” Chang Huasen said shyly. “He probably forgot, but we used to live in the same community and ran into each other a few times.” He gripped the mic in his hands, feeling the 100+ pairs of eyes looking on with burning interest.

“It’s like destiny that we were able to meet here again. And in the past few days, I think we work quite well together,” Huasen smiled at his shoes because he suddenly felt like he couldn’t look Yinghao in the eyes.

* * *

_Chang Huasen excitedly rushed to the mailroom after his shift. He had just gotten a notification that the character socks he ordered had arrived. The mailroom was empty when arrived and Huasen scanned the QR code and waited for the satisfying click as one of the doors on the locker popped open._

_Huasen happily withdrew the colorful Taobao mailer from the package locker. He was (just as happily) stuffing the package into his bag when another person entered the mailroom._

_The newcomer was dressed in an ensemble of streetwear that Huasen wished he had the confidence to pull off. His long, blonde hair hung loosely around his shoulders. Huasen couldn’t help but stare as the man began rapidly scanning QR codes on his phone and pulling packages out from the compartments that popped open._

_Huasen fumbled around in his bag for his keys to check his actual mailbox. Huasen snuck another look at the man struggling to hold onto his stack of growing packages as he swiped on his phone for the next QR code._

_“Um…would you like some help?” Huasen asked. He immediately regretted it when the pretty stranger turned to face him and Huasen was hit by the full force of his beauty._

_The man smiled, and someone might as well have driven a truck over Huasen. The stranger had a cheeky grin and --wow-- Huasen was not aware that teeth could sparkle like._

_“Yeah, thank you.”_

_Huasen held the stack of packages for the man as he retrieved the rest of his Taobao orders from the locker. When they parted ways afterwards, Huasen was sorry to say he hadn’t even thought to ask for the man’s name._

Huasen kept his eyes peeled for the pretty stranger after their meeting in the mailroom. But he never saw him around again, so Huasen assumed he must’ve moved away.

It lowkey sucked, but life went on. And Huasen held no expectations of ever meeting him again.

However, it’s true what people said: it’s a small world.

Huasen nervously fiddled around with his clothing, straightening the fabric here and dusting nonexistent dust off there. It was the first time meeting the people he’d be spending the next month or so (and hopefully more) living with. Huasen wanted to make a good impression.

He peered around the filming site and curiously trailing his eyes over the trainees coming in. A group of four caught his attention, only because one of the members was taller than the rest and had a head of flowing locks. The trainee turned around and Huasen felt the breath catch in his throat.

 _It was him_.

* * *

“I do remember, you know.”

They were both sitting slumped against the mirror of the practice room after dancing the theme song for the nth time. Huasen tiredly swiped at the sweat collecting on his hairline.

“Huh?” Huasen responded belatedly, wiping his hand on his shirt.

Yinghao turned to face him. “I said I _do_ remember you from before.”

Huasen smiled, “You do?”

Yinghao smiled back, “Yeah.”

Yinghao closed his eyes and tilted his head back to rest against the mirror. He was the most beautiful person Huasen had ever seen.

“After all, it’s not everyday a handsome guy offers to hold your Taobao packages.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh~ I'm back to writing some cpop fics (feels up)  
> Anyone else been really into QCYN3 this year?
> 
> Huasen+Yinghao's Weibo Supertopic: [华滢月下](https://weibo.com/p/1008085fe29a1918b8fb989ae9384c04bbdcf2/topic_video?from=page_100808&mod=TAB#place)


End file.
